


A Different Kind of Blackmail

by CiaraFox



Series: Pretty Blackmail [2]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Coming Untouched, Deal, Favours, Frustration, Loud Sex, M/M, Moaning, Need, Propositions, Shameless Smut, Three Being a Dick as Usual, To Be Continued, Touching, allusions to masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: When One comes looking for an unusual favour from Three, he doesn’t miss the opportunity for a little friendly blackmail…(Not a sequel toPretty Please– see notes)
Relationships: One | Derrick Moss & Three | Marcus Boone, One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone
Series: Pretty Blackmail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Different Kind of Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> So I realised belated that this is basically a flipped version of _Pretty Please_ , so I’m pretending it was intentional by leaning into it and making them a series xD To be clear, they are two different fics and don’t follow each other, but are just mirrored ideas of Three/One turning up at One/Three’s room, looking for sex, and giving excuses as to why it had to be with each other ;P Unlike _Pretty Please_ , this one does have a sequel coming though :)

“Can I help you?” Three asked, raising an eyebrow at the man standing awkwardly just inside his doorway.

“That’s what I’m hoping,” said One. He had a strange look on his face, one that was uncharacteristically steely and determined, while also slightly nervous and not-quite-sure. His hands were fidgeting in front of him.

“Well…” Three sat down lazily in a chair, spinning round to eye One up. “Spit it out.”

He saw One grit his teeth. He didn’t say anything for a full two minutes. Whatever it was he wanted, he really did not want to ask for it.

But eventually, he began to speak.

“I came to… ask for something,” he said, almost scowling like he hated the words as they came out of his mouth.

Three couldn’t deny, he was pretty intrigued. What did One want from him?

“Yeah? What’s that?” he wondered.

One eyed him. “Let’s call it a favour.”

“I’m listening.”

One was growing more and more edgy, now looking around at everything but Three. But, slowly, he went on.

“I’ve been… let’s say, having some _issues_ … with… you know, being stuck on the ship – there’s a lot of… stuff we can’t really… do. A lot of… physical… needs…”

He looked intensely uncomfortable. And it was that, more than his jumbled words, that led Three to the conclusion he came to. One that astonished him if it was true. Was One trying to tell him that he was… _sexually frustrated?_

He couldn’t stop his smirk. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he asked.

“Probably,” said One, grimacing at his expression.

 _Oh wow_ … thought Three, in highly amused disbelief. _I mean, god knows I know how he feels but… why is he telling me?_

“And… what do you want me to do about it?” he asked with an overtly suggestive smile, fully expecting One to scowl and groan in disgust at the mere suggestion, and tell him what he really wanted.

But that wasn’t what happened.

One gave him a wry smile. “Well… I was hoping you’d be indifferent enough to just… help me out.”

Three stared at him. He had never been so confused. Either he was completely losing it, or One was actually saying that he wanted Three to… But surely that couldn’t be right. One hated him! And Three hated him right back. He must have got confused somewhere. Or One was toying with him. That had to be it.

“Hang on,” he said. One looked at him nervously. “You’re not really saying…”

One’s expression was highly awkward, almost painfully so.

“Believe me, I wish I wasn’t,” he said. “But… yeah.” He gave a self-depreciating laugh. “This is really what I’ve come to, just from needing to get some.”

Three kept staring until his eyes were nearly watering from the need to blink. He still was convinced he must be misunderstanding what they were talking about somehow.

“Why?” he finally said.

One shrugged, but he looked anxious.

“Well, obviously my first choice would’ve been Two,” he began. “But she’s clearly not interested like that, so that’d just be awkward… Obviously Five is not an option because euch. The android would just be… weird. Four… I feel like even if he agreed to debase himself like that, it would just be really cold and formal and systematic and… that doesn’t sound like a lot of fun if I’m honest. And Six just… doesn’t seem like the type that would be up for just meaningless physical stuff. So… that leaves you.”

Three was lost for words. It really did seem like One was talking about sex. He wasn’t sure what else all those things could mean. But he had to be sure.

“So let me get this straight,” he said. “You’ve become so unbearably horny that you want _me_ to fuck you?”

One cringed himself into the ground. But after a moment, he admitted, “Yes.”

 _Holy shit_ …

Three couldn’t help grinning with extreme smugness. One scowled back at him. In a million years Three never would’ve expected this. And he couldn’t say he wasn’t interested. One may have been a pain in the ass, but he was a hot one. And he always enjoyed being a pain in _his_ ass…

“Is there any way you’ll do it?” One asked wearily. “Or have I just given you some hilarious inside information to tell all the others about?”

Three smirked. Ironically for One, that had given him a great idea.

“Oh, I’m definitely up for it,” he said, standing up and beginning to walk towards One. “But… I have a few conditions.”

One sighed. He wasn’t walking away from Three, though.

“Should’ve seen that coming,” he muttered. “What do you want?”

“I just want a little support,” Three said, stopping less than a metre in front of One. “You know, agreement on decisions. You vote how I vote. And… maybe the odd favour. Bringing me food, cleaning my room, stuff like that. If you agree to all that… I’ll do your favour. _And_ I won’t tell anyone. If you try and flake out after, then my tongue might just… slip.”

One glared at him, but Three could see from his eyes that he was going to agree, and pretty easily. He was _really_ pent up. After a few moments, sure enough, he exhaled in an irate huff.

“Fine. Not like I’ll have any dignity left after this anyway.”

Three grinned. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

He stepped forward, crossing that last gap between them, and putting himself right in front of One. Then, smirking cockily, he reached out his hands and put them on One’s sides. As he began to stroke up and down the other man’s slighter body, round to his back, up over his chest, he watched One’s fiery eyes glaze over; heard his breathing speed up.

He chanced a look down and smirked wickedly.

“Man, you really are worked up, huh,” he muttered.

One swallowed, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as Three’s thumb brushed over his nipple.

“Very,” he managed.

Three chuckled. “We’ll get ya sorted out.”

He slid his hands up inside One’s shirt, stroking his skin until One was virtually panting. Then he slipped his shirt off entirely. One, slightly tentatively, put his hands on Three’s body in turn, feeling the strong muscles of his back.

“I hope you’re under no illusions that you’ll be the one putting it in,” Three said almost casually.

“Oh, no, I know,” One said, immediately cringing at the embarrassingly submissive and undignified nature of that – his total lack of any kind of fight or resistance.

Three smirked.

After a moment, unable to stop himself, he muttered, “Kinda surprised you’d even… consider that.”

He couldn’t help it; he was curious. He had never really given much thought to One’s sexuality, but he wouldn’t have taken him for being into guys.

One met his eyes, a little sheepish. “I… realised pretty soon after we woke up that I wasn’t averse to the idea. Of guys, I mean.”

Three nodded. “Same here.”

One looked a little taken aback by that. He gave Three a small smirk. “Oh? So you’re not just gonna be picturing me as a woman?”

Three smirked back. “Nah. I got no problems with fucking your asshole.”

Three loved the way One swallowed at that.

He pulled off his own shirt, then headed over to the bed, smirking more at the way One hastily followed. Three pulled his trousers off before getting on, and One followed his lead. Once they were lying down, Three’s hand went to One’s hip, slipping back slightly before moving around to the front again. He watched One’s face as his hand grazed over his erect cock, smirking when he gasped and he felt it jump against him.

“You could cum just from that, couldn’t you?” he said.

“Oh yeah. Quite easily,” One said – in fact, he seemed to be visibly concentrating in an effort not to.

Three wondered if that was another reason he was so willing to let him on top without argument: because if he was, he would likely finish within about five strokes and die of embarrassment.

Three ran his hand over One’s cock a few more times, relishing the expressions on his face as he tried not to just straight up cum himself. He was really enjoying the feel of it, too – the hardness, the heat through One’s boxers, the slight thrumming of pumping blood. It was safe to say he’d definitely been right when he’d imagined he would like guys just as much as girls. He started rubbing it more properly, tracing the shape with his hand, thumbing around the head. One was soon shuddering with pleasure, and Three was kind of tempted to just make him cum right there, just like that. But luckily for One, he was more inclined to get inside him first.

So with a final few strokes, he pulled his hand away. One looked at him in dismay, until he saw the look on Three’s face. He smiled readily, but a little nervously, back. Three returned his hands just to pull One’s boxers down, and One gave him a few moments to get a look at his cock before he rolled forward onto his front.

After taking his own boxers off, Three moved behind him, stroking his cock up One’s perineum and making One jump in surprise. After passing all the way over, he returned the head to the hole and rubbed into it, grinning when One moaned a little. His pre-cum added a little moisture, but as he rubbed around, he could tell that wasn’t all. There was more moisture there already. He pulled his cock back to look, and saw that One’s hole did look decidedly more shiny than it should. It also looked a little more open.

Curious, Three sat back a little and started rubbing a finger around the moist entrance. One made another noise, squirming a little but seemingly in enjoyment. Next, Three tried poking the finger in. And as he’d expected, it was hardly hard at all. Soon he had a whole finger inside One. He smirked, having a pretty good idea he knew what all that meant.

“You’ve been having fun with yourself, huh?” he said.

He could see One’s blush spreading onto his neck.

“A… a little,” he admitted. “I… I did it… a little while ago. But when it still wasn’t enough, I, well… decided to come here.”

Three chuckled. “Not a bad idea. It’ll make this easier.”

Soon, with a bit of help from his spit, he had three fingers inside One’s arse, and One was squirming around in enjoyment. As he moved them in and out, he smirked as he watched One’s reactions. If he loved this this much, he was going to have his brain melted by the real thing. When One was loose and wet enough that he could slip his fingers through his muscles with ease, Three reckoned that should be enough.

So he slid them out, and pressed his cock there again, rubbing the head around. He added some more spit onto the length, before he started to push in. It was harder than the fingers, but still not bad at all. One’s solo fun times had given his muscles lessons in loosening up, and they did so quite readily. He must have done it quite a bit…

Three found it really hard to keep control of himself once he was inside that incredibly tight space. Every ounce of him wanted to start moving straight away, but he waited as long as he could to let One adjust. Then, finally, holding onto his hips, he moved. He pulled out, then thrust right back in, and kept going, slowly picking up the pace. One was moaning with the pleasure from his very first movement, and kept moaning as Three’s cock plunged deep inside him over and over. He couldn’t seem to stop. Three imagined One wouldn’t normally be quite this vocal; the back of his neck was still red with embarrassment. But after how long he’d been waiting to get some, and having to settle for his own hands, Three could hardly blame him.

He certainly wasn’t complaining. It was really hot.

One angled his hips up a bit and moaned loud when Three sank in even deeper, going even faster and slamming into him.

“This what you wanted?” Three asked breathlessly.

One whimpered, but managed a nod and an, “Uh huh…”

Three grinned. “Doesn’t come free, remember…”

He could tell One was scowling even though he couldn’t see his face, and it was a great bonus.

After probably about ten minutes, it was already too much. Three got the impression it had been an effort for One to last even that long. When he pulled One’s hips back onto him and went for a particularly rough, rapid set of thrusts deep into his throbbing hole, One cried out and clenched hard around Three, with rhythmic squeezes as his cock shot out semen in bursts onto the bed. Three didn’t think he’d even been touching himself.

“Oh my god,” One panted, his voice almost a squeak.

“Was that just from me?” Three asked, too curious not to.

One nodded shakily. “Yeah… fuck… I didn’t even touch it.”

He laughed in disbelief. Three grinned smugly.

“I know you were ready to burst anyway, but I like to think my skills had something to do with that,” he said.

One snickered.

“Anyway, you don’t get to rest yet, Mr. Quick Finisher,” Three said, and before One could protest he shoved deep inside him again and resumed his rapid, forceful thrusting. One whimpered helplessly as Three ravaged his sensitive arse. It was beautiful.

One couldn’t hold himself up at this point, but it didn’t matter – Three just held his hips up where he wanted them and kept shoving himself deep inside. One never stopped moaning, low and keening when Three went deep, high-pitched and helpless when he went fast. Both were wonderful and only spurred Three on.

His hole felt incredible, too. Still twitching and grasping at Three’s cock, warm and wet and tight. Three couldn’t get enough of it. He found himself wishing that One had reached his critical point of horniness sooner.

All the glorious noises were a big help for Three, and in another fifteen minutes he was at bursting point himself, pounding roughly into One and breathing hard. Finally, he was there, letting out his own groan as he spurted up inside that quivering hole. One was trembling, a limp mess on the bed, still making small noises of pleasure. His arse was spasming around Three and making it all feel even better.

When Three was done, he pulled out and collapsed happily next to One, who looked like he could hardly move. But he managed a small, extremely satisfied smile.

“Fuck… that was good,” he muttered.

Three grinned. “Yeah. Shoulda come to me sooner.”

“Yeah…” One looked at him awkwardly. “Thanks,” he said, clearly embarrassed to say it. “That was… exactly what I needed.”

Three chuckled. “Me too, apparently. Not that I realised.”

One gave a tired laugh. Moments later, he was fast asleep, still smiling.

The next day, Three woke up with One in his bed, and grinned as he remembered what had happened. It was still hard to believe. One had got so horny that he’d come to Three practically begging for him to fuck him. Amazing.

One soon woke up, too, and smiled himself.

“Gotta say, I didn’t think I’d ever be waking up in your bed,” he said, stifling a yawn.

“Same here.” Three smirked. “Hope you don’t regret it.”

Still smiling, One closed his eyes again. “I don’t.”

Three’s smirk spread into an evil grin. “Then how about you go get me some breakfast?”

One looked at him with a disdainful expression that said, ‘Really?’… until it dawned on him. Three smugly watched the annoyed light grow in his eyes as his smile faded into a frown.

“You’re an asshole,” he said grumpily.

Three shrugged. “You knew my terms. Shouldn’t have let me fuck you if you weren’t prepared to follow through.”

He gave One two, deliberately hard, slaps on the arm.

“Off you go, then.”

One scowled blackly at him. But after a moment, he obeyed with a sigh, and got out of bed and started pulling on his clothes. He didn’t look too annoyed, though. At the moment, he was too satisfied from the sex to be that bothered about anything.

“I want three sausages and two eggs. And coffee,” Three called to him, grinning pleasantly when One flashed him a dirty look.

Once he was dressed, he had headed to the door when Three called after him again.

“Hey.” One looked around, his expression highly exasperated. “What would you say if I said some of these favours might become a little… personal?”

One looked at him, as though trying to work out from Three’s face whether he’d understood right. Finally, when Three’s control slipped a little and his lips curved in a faint smile, he seemed to decide he had, and, ever-so-slightly, he smirked.

“Can’t go back on the deal now,” he said.

Three smirked back. “No you can’t.”

One headed out, and Three lay back with a smile.


End file.
